The Hidden Prophecy
by dougieslittlesis
Summary: 'In Narnian history,' the professor began, 'there is a legend of a fearless king and queen, who gave up their daughters and placed them in Aslan's care. He paved a future for them, which meant that their lives would interlink with that of the four prophesized siblings.'
1. Prologues

_'The stars align and they say,_  
_Two stars born on this day._  
_The power within; so strong but yet,_  
_Once seperated, their fate was set._  
_Forever to live as destiny's toys,_  
_Refusing to play into a tyrant's ploys._  
_Chosen from birth to fit the part,_  
_Falling puppet to their own Hart.'_

(AN: Hey this is a collaboration between me and starkid1directioner . The story's set in Prince Caspian, the 2nd Narnia movie and we had to change the ages a bit.)

Prince Caspain-17  
Peter Pevensie-17  
Susan Pevensie-16  
Kaitlin Hart-16  
Edmund Pevensie-14  
Jade Hart-13  
Lucy Pevensie-12

Thanks for Reading xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) It will get better, I promise. just sit tight  
_JADE'S POV_

On a wet, dreary monday morning, susan's stalker decided to blow his cover. Like ever Morning, before school, me, Susan and my sister Kaitlin gathered outside in the street. Katy had straight brown hair that concaved onto her slightly round face. Her bangs reached just above her long eyelashes and they gently accompanied her blue eyes.

The three of us were reading about Amelia Earhart. Some female pilot, apparently, when susan's stalker appeared.

i groaned quietly. 'Run. Run while you can.' I whispered urgently. Confused, she turned and came face to face with the beast.

'You go to St. Finbar's?' he asked

'That's right' she muttered matter of factly.

'I go to Henden house, right across the road.'

'Good to know' I statted, sarcastically under my breath, causing katy to tug on my braid. Irritated, I moved it back to its original place.

'I've seen you, sitting on your own' he stated.

What are we, invisible.

'Yes well, i like to be left alone'

'Me too, what's your name?' he asked

'For the love of all thing sarcastic, take a hint' I muttered.

Susan ignored my comment and answered.  
'Phyllis'

We all tried to stifle our laughs as Lucy came running down the street.

'SUSAN, KATY, JADE'

'Busted' Katy whispered with a small smile.

'You should come quickly.' Grabbing our bags we followed Lucy.

Tugging on Susan's arm I said 'Come along Phyllis'

Smirking at her glare, we crossed the road. Coming into the station, I heard a distant chant of **'Fight, Fight, Fight' **A smirk creeped onto my face as I wondered who the poor sucker was. But I feared that I already new the answer.

Pushing to the front of the crowd, I saw a familiar mop of blond hair. Only when he looked up, did my suspicions come true. Meet Peter Pevensie, Susan's idiot older brother and the bane of my sisters life.

'Really, again?' Katy muttered.

After a few minutes of gruelling but entertaining pain, Edmund Pevensie, Peter's younger brother jumped into the middle of the fight.

_KAITLIN'S POV_

Jade began to chant '**Fight, Fight, Fight**' as Edmund tackled the ugliest one to the ground and began beating the living daylights out of him. The five boys continued throwing punches, encouraged by the crowds shouts and sheers. Moments later, the wardens pulled them apart. I couldn't help the wave of deep concern that washed over me as I took in their ragged state.

'Act your age,' he spat, as one of the boys struggled in his grip.

'Not your shoe size,' I couldn't help but mutter as everyone scattered.

Later we gathered on a nearby bench, once the boys had fixed their uniform.

'Your welcome,' Edmund said sarcastically as he lent against the wall.

'I had it sorted,' Peter retorted. Yeah it looked like it, I thought, rolling my eye.

'What was it this time?' Susan asked.

'He bumped me.'

'So you hit him!' exclaimed Lucy.

'No, they tried to make me apologize'

'Lets get this right,' I said turning to face Peter ' You hit him because they tried to get you to apologize'

'Arrogance,' Jade muttered under her breath 'I'm bored of this conversation.' she announced dragging me over to Amy. As she chatted excitedly, I took in her appearance. Jade had russet hair that was always pulled into a braid that would be swept over her left shoulder. She had a slightly long side fringe that made her blue eyes seem bigger.

Looking slightly to the left of her, I spotted Susan's stalker. My eyes widened as I noticed him walking towards the Pevensies.

I tugged on Jade's arm. 'We need to go warn Phyllis.' she looked at me before running down the station, pulling me along behind her, as we weaved through the mass of people. Once we reached them, I couldn't help but feel like we'd intruded on a private moment.

Apparently, Jade didn't think so, as she turned to Susan. 'Guess who's coming, Phyllis?' She asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief, as Susan groaned.

'What are you on about?' Peter asked curiously.

Susan shot me a pleading look. We all knew how over protective Peter could be, so I said. 'It doesn't matter.'

'If it doesn't matter, why won't you tell us?' He persisted.

'Because it's not a big deal.'

'I don't see why you keep secret's from us' I rolled my eyes, as Edmund leaned in to whisper something to Peter.

Turning back to Susan, I opened my mouth to say something, until Peter hissed 'Shut up!'

I looked at him, my hidden temper sparkling 'did you just tell me to shut up?' I asked calmly.

'I'm not talking to you.' he said taking a step towards me.

' I think you just did.' I said, craining, my neck to look him in the eye. I refused to step back, it was a sign of intimidation and Peter Pevensie certainly did not intimidate me.

'OW! Did you guys feel that?' asked Lucy

'Shush, Lu' Susan hissed.

'Stop Pulling' Edmund said glaring at Jade. Then slowly a tingling sensation swept over my arm.

'What is that?' I asked, looking down at my arm as if I expected to see something that wasn't my arm there.

'Quick, hold hands,' Susan said.

'I'm not holding your hand, ' Edmund protested looking at Peter.

'Oh, grow a pair!' Jade muttered, as she placed Edmund's hand in Peter's, and taking hold of Edmunds other hand. Cautiously, I held Lucy's hand and Lucy held Susan's.

Without a word, Peter took my other hand, as the station began to slowly demolish before our very eyes.

_(A/N) It does get bette_r


	3. Chapter 2

KAITLIN'S POV

W-What? this didn't make any sense. Only seconds ago we seconds ago we stood in the station, waiting for he train, but now we were on a beach in who knows where. Throwing logic out of the window, Lucy and Susan ran towards the ocean. Edmund and Peter soon followed suit, while Jade and I trailed behind.

We watched as they had a water fight.

'Ed? Ed!' Lucy called as Jade looked at me.

' Am I crazy or is this shiz real?' she asked

'I-I so,' I said, slowly.

'Is it possible to share hallucinations?'

'Not that I know of,' I said, glancing around.

'What is it?' asked Peter

'Where do you think we are?' asked Edmund.

'Where do you think?'

'I don't remember any ruins in Narnia.'

Narnia? what on earth is Narnia? Clearing my throat I asked,' Do you mind telling us where the hell we are?' my voice taking on a panicked edge. They turned to us like they only noticed we where there.

'You may not believe us,' Susan said slowly, ' But you have to believe we're telling the truth.'

'Do you remember when the cricket ball broke the window at Professor Kirke's?'

We nodded. 'Well...' Peter began. Jade and I listened as the Pevensies told us of their adventures in Narnia.

'So your king's and queen's?' Jade asked slowly.

Lucy beamed at the two of us. 'Queen Lucy the Valiant.'

Edmund looked uncomfortable announcing his title. ' King Edmund the Just.'

With a nonchalant shrug Susan said 'Queen Susan the Gentle.'

'High king Peter the Magnificent.' Peter said with a smile.

'It's official,' I muttered under my breath, 'I'm crazy or this is all an elaborate dream.'

'If you want I could push you off a cliff to test your theory,' offered Peter.

'How very chivalrous, for a king' I said , deciding to be mature.

So sticking to my decision, I tripped him up and ran over to Susan before he could retaliate.

'Does the sand taste nice?' Jade joked.

Mesmerised by the beauty of Narnia and the peaceful aura it emitted, I wandered around.

'I wander who lived here?' Lucy asked

'I think we did,' Susan said holding up a chess piece.

'What happened here?' I muttered tracing part of the stone pillar with my hand.

'Don't you see,' Lucy exclaimed pulling the other 3 to stand in line. 'Imagine columns and a glass roof.'

Jade and I looked at each other, suddenly feeling awkward standing before the 4 of them, as they looked around obviously remembering their times in Narnia.

'Cair Paravel,' Peter breathed.

Peter walked towards what looked like the opening in one of the walls and began to push it open.

Edmund brought out a torch from his bag and boy's led us downstairs.

'What do you think of Narnia?' Lucy asked, excitedly.

'It's beautiful,' I said, with a smile, not believing that any of this was real.

'Why do you think Jade and I are here as well?' I asked

' I don't know, but I'm glad you are.' she said taking hold of my hand and running down the stairs. I couldn't help myself. Her excitement was so infectious that I found myself running alongside her. At the bottom of the stairs was a large room, containing four statues and four trunks before them.

JADE'S POV

Nudging Kaitlin out of the way, I looked around.

'Oh-My-Sarcasm' I muttered in awe. The large room had to be a treasure chamber. Edmund, Susan and Lucy moved towards their trunks.

'I can't believe it's all still here,' Peter muttered, picking up a shield. I walked up to him. He blew the dust off the shield, sending me into a coughing fit. He showed me the shield; engraved onto it was the face of a lion, baring its teeth.

'what the hell is that?' I exclaimed

'Aslan' Peter muttered

'A lion. Seriously, we're not that gullible. You're in the clouds and we're in a cellar.'

'More like a tomb' said katy from beside Susan.

Peter walked towards his trunk and drew his sward. Shocked, Katy and I took a step back.

'When Aslan bears his teeth, Winter meets it's death' he said

'When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,' finished Lucy.

'Do you feel out of the loop?' Katy asked and I simply nodded.

'How'd they all know the poem?' I muttered to myself as Katy turned to Susan.

The boys left the chamber so we could get changed into simple Narnian gowns. Susan's was green, Katie's was blue, Lucy's was orange and mine was like pink, if you ask me.

Once the boys returned, they handed Katy and me some knives and daggers.

'Why do we need these?' She asked.

'Just to be prepared,' said Peter.

'Please! I should have a sword.' I stated.

'Prove it,' said Edmund handing me a sword. ' I was one of the best swordsman in Narnia.'

Squaring my shoulders, I struck first, he matched me blow for blow, until I managed to disarm him. Pointing the sword to his neck I said ' Say your last words, Pansy'

'Not bad, for a girl' h said, moving he sword away with his index finger.

Groaning, I stomped on his foot, smiling when I heard his groan of pain. As we exited, I couldn't help but notice Katy push past Peter. He grabbed her elbow.

'That was rude.'

'So, is threatening to push someone off a cliff.' she said walking away.

I smiled to myself.


End file.
